


30 words minific －－Doctor Who

by hishiyake



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30字微小說，搬些舊文在AO3上存檔</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 words minific －－Doctor Who

1\. Angst（焦慮）

如果他早知道，他就不會放手讓Master離開。

 

2\. Crackfic（片段）

「我可不可以不要過八歲的生日？」

「沒事的，Master，你就像我一樣逃跑就好了。」

 

3\. Crossover（混同）

「這樣看他你就滿意了嗎？」

「是呀。」身著軍服的男人答。「你也該好好珍惜現有的。」

 

4\. First Time（第一次）

「放開我Master！」

「擔心什麼，這又不是你第一次被我鎖在床上了。」

 

5\. Fluff（輕鬆）

那是Doctor只有在Master睡著才能感受的名詞。

 

6\. Humor（幽默）

「搞壞我的起子不是有趣的事。」

「可是看你生氣很有趣呀。」

 

8\. Romance（浪漫）

「夠了，Master！用一堆行星排出我的名字不叫做浪漫好嗎。」

 

10\. Horror（驚悚）

當Master過完安分的整天，最後枕在他胸上入眠時，Doctor懸了一天的心總算落下。

 

11\. Parody（搞笑、請勿當真）

「Master！我說過不要再把我的Tadis漆成綠色的！」

 

13\. Hurt / Comfort（受傷／安慰）

每當Master再度因惡夢驚醒，Doctor總會順著讓他炸掉一顆無人行星。

 

16\. Death（死亡）

他有太多次的機會可以殺了他，Master這才承認，其實是自己不願意這麼做。

 

19\. Time Travel（時空旅行）

原來走遍這麼多地方都是無意義的，Doctor認清自己想要的伙伴只有一個。

 

20\. Future（未來）

你追我逃的遊戲Master還沒玩累，畢竟他們還有好長的一段時間可以過。

 

25\. Spiritual（心靈）

他一直渴望著被拯救，在內心深處，依然有那細微的期待──他能被Doctor所救。

 

27\. Tragedy（悲劇）

收緊空空的雙手，到了最後，他還是沒辦法抓緊他。


End file.
